


Saint and Ang “adventure”

by FriedFishTB



Category: Original Work
Genre: HOLLY SHIT, Other, this is really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriedFishTB/pseuds/FriedFishTB
Summary: Two oblivious idiots go on a fun in the sun day in which one idiot confesses that he in love





	Saint and Ang “adventure”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this?? Holy shit

“It’s a warm summer day,” a honeyed voice called out to me “what are you doing inside?” Ang open up the velvet blue curtains in my room, warm sunlight seems to seep in and bathe my room in golden yellow just to form a crown on their head. “Ughhh” I groaned and buried my head in my pillow “come on grumpy pants” they jumped on my bed and lie next to me. I turned to look at Ang and my breath hitches while I saw their smile, such a wonderful smile, a smile that could rival the sun itself,a smile that whispered never ending love and loyalty, a smile that’s only for me and my poor love stricken heart. “Let’s go to the beach” Ang says as they tuck a stray hair behind my ear. My heart pounded faster as I desperately tried to think of something to say. “Ok” I blurt out “great!” they got up and made their way out “I already packed lunch, let’s have breakfast at Wislabt’s cafe and shut the door. I felt my face burning up, covered it with my pillow, and let out a scream “oh no, oh shucks I’m so screwed, so very very screwed” I thought to myself, and dragged my body out of bed “... we were so close together I almost kissed them...” I fell back to my bed curled up and hid my face. “We almost kissed” I giggled, and got out of my bed again but this time with determination. I finished packing my clothes and walked into the living room. I saw and curled up on the couch with a book, they looked up at me “oh!, you're done” they said as they got up, put the book on the side table and headed to the door “let’s go” I replied and follow them, they let out a short giggle and went out “let’s go!”.

We arrive at Wisblat’s cafe and took our usual seats by the window “eyyy my two faves!” Wisblat, a long hair, obsessed with cats, stars and crystals, wiccian woman and my best friend yelled and shoves a cup of coffee at me “... why is it always me” I grumbled and chug the bitter sour and unexpectedly sweet coffee “soooo” she sang as she hung her arm over my shoulder causing some of the coffee to spill “why is it always me?” I whined as Ang laughs “cause Ang is a sweetheart, you however” she answered and made a hand going sideways motion. “Hey,I’m sweet screw you!” I exclaimed “right, ok sure S” she steps away from me and went to her kitchen “do y’all want the usual!” she yelled. “Yeah” Ang yelled back. Wislabt returned with a plate full of runny eggs, crispy bacon, and perfectly toasted bread for me, and a plate filled with fluffy pancakes with whipped cream, sweet strawberries, and strawberry jam with an Oreo chocolate muffin on the side for Ang. “Ooh dang girl, that looks bomb” I exclaimed “you know I make Gucci food” she replies and went back to her register. We ate and sat in comfortable silence for a while. Ang stares at me with a love-stricken face and I go red for the third time today “really?!” I thought to myself. “Oh goodness, are you alright?” Ang worriedly said “fine” I hastily replied and went back to eating my food. We tried to pay for the food but Wislabt assure us that this time it was on the house for making me drink that coffee and drove to the beach.

When we arrived the water glittered as the sun shines on it. “Oh wow” Ang said as they grab their phone to take a picture of the ocean “this is beautiful”, “not as beautiful as you” I mumbled and ang looked at me “Did you say something?” they asked “nah the water’s just pretty” I replied. We changed and ang rushes out to the ocean the water splashed around them “come in the water is nice” they yell at me “I’ll set everything up first” I yell back at them. The cold but refreshing on my legs as I wade in “we should go hiking after this” I call out to Ang “sure! If you can catch me” they answered as they swim off. I rolled my eyes and went for ang, I catch up to them, but they surprised me by jumping on me and pushing me into the water. The sun catch onto Ang’s eyes making them look like it hold stars as they softly laugh and At that moment the world seems to stop, the ocean waves quiet down, the eagles stood still and nothing else matters but us. At that moment I just wanted to kiss Ang and make them mine “your so in love, holy shucks “ I thought to myself as they tilt their head to their side, confused on what made me this flustered “you ok” they ask “fi-fine” I nervously laugh, but they just chuckled causing me to fluster even more “not now heart calm down” I tried to plead to myself hoping but failing to calm my thundering heart down “let’s have lunch” they say as they get off me and made their way towards our picnic area. “I’m going to change” I call to Ang and went into the changing room. I came back and saw Ang was nowhere to be found “Ang where are you!” I yelled out “Here!” they answer running towards me with two ice cream cones. “So do you like anyone?” Ang asked while we ate, I choked on my sandwich “I uh, what-what makes you say that?” I lied “oh, so your not Interested in anyone?” they lean over to their side “well I-I mean, I am interested in someone” I turn my attention to the ground, and they perked up “really!? Who”, I turn to look at them my face felt like it was on fire and I just wanted to kiss them “it's a... A really special someone that I really like” I answered them, but they got even more curious ''tell me about them” “well their really kind person, they helped me in a dark time in my life even when they didn’t need too, and their so caring they make sure I ate I get plenty of sleep, and they have the brightest eyes when they laugh, and they are so good I... I don’t deserve them” I look away form Ang “hey don’t say that, I’m sure you have a chance with that person” they reach out to hold my hand and I look at them and smile. We fished eating our launch and put everything Ang car.

We decided to hike up “old mono”, a hiking trail in which I always go to when I’m down. “Ready” Ang asked “ready” I answer back. We hike up to its lake, it was so dark the fireflies were coming out and night flowers were starting to bloom, making the whole place seem serene and mythical. “Oh, it’s really nice here” Ang went towards the willow tree near the lake “you ok” I sat next to them and lean my head to their shoulder, they laughed and said their fine. At that moment when true.y nothing else but us mater I decide to ask Ang a question, a very important question “he-hey Ang” they hummed back and look at me “do you.. Uhh.. Maybe” I flushed up, gnaw on my bottom lip, look down, and start to mess with the grass “want to, uh.. Maybe be toge-“ they cut me out by kissing me. My eyes went wide, my breath caught in my throat, I froze up, and went more red, “oh god, oh my god, OH MY GOD, their AHH” I screamed in my head. Ang leaned back their face were so red “I- I would like that” and we both look away “so um” Igrab their hand, they look shocked but smile at me “wanna go home, significant other “ I scratch the back of my head with my free hand. Ang laughed, pull me up and kissed me again, but I gently pushed them away “please your going to kill me” “let’s go home, lover” “... let’s go home darling”.


End file.
